


RFA reacting to MC's Abusive Ex

by MissFandom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Ex, F/F, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Female ex, Im bad at tagging lol :P, Jaehee's a badass, Male ex, Violence, Yandere Yoosung, mc has a name, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFandom/pseuds/MissFandom
Summary: RFA reacts to MC's abusive ex





	1. Yoosung

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there~! How's your day going? Good? Good. MC's name in this story is going to be my current name in the game which is Ayano (Yandere Simulator fans where u at? ;) ) Hope you enjoy!

When Yoosung found out that you loved LOLOL like he did you two cosplayed together, went to gaming conventions together and games together. You guys ruled LOLOL! One day when you came home Yoosung was telling you about how there was a LOLOL convention nearby. "Ayano! We have to go!!" Yoosung whined "Ok my little puppy!" Yoosung loved it when you called him 'little puppy' it made him feel loved and adored. 

 

You guys had made it to the convention and to be honest there were a lot of people. Like a LOT considering it was such a small building. This made it hard for you two to get through crowds without getting crushed under everyone. You and Yoosung gamed until your fingers where tingling (yknow when u get that tingling and they slowly become numb? That's what I'm talking about)

 

As you were buying some LOLOL merchandise you just happened to see your ex. And of course as you looked at him he happened to lock eyes with you. As soon as this happened you grabbed Yoosung by the arm and dragged him through the sea of people. "Ayano! What's wrong?!" You stopped when you guys were a little bit distant from your ex. "Y-Yoosung I saw my e-ex." You stammered. "What?" He looked a bit shocked and lost. You explained that when you were together with him he abused you in many ways one of which he threw his plate of steaming food at you because it was too hot. Yoosung held you in his arms and told you it was ok. "Tch really Ayano? You left me for this loser? Seems like your standards are getting lower and lower each relationship." You froze in place recognizing the voice. You slowly turned around until you were face to face with your ex. "Your coming back with me, and that's an order." Suddenly your ex grabbed you by the forearm really hard, like he was digging his fingernails into your flesh. You cried out in pain and your ex raised his hand and slapped you right across the face. A brilliant red bloomed onto your face from the impact. YANDERE YOOSUNG MODE ACTIVATED. Yoosung stormed up to your ex and slammed the heel of his palm right up your ex's nose causing it to crack and break. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Your ex screamed. Security came over and asked what had happened. You and Yoosung explained that your ex attacked you first, your face and forearm as proof. Your ex was kicked out and and you and Yoosung filed a restraining order against him, let's just say he'll be the least of your worries from now on. You kissed Yoosung and thanked him for protecting you. He blushed and really felt like your knight in shining armour (omg the smol bean). You two enjoyed the rest of your time at the convention and went home, and played LOLOL and cuddled the rest of the night.

Fin~


	2. Jumin

"Kitten! Are you ready to go?" You flushed with happiness at the pet name Jumin gave you. "Yes, I'm just putting on my dress!" You yelled from the bedroom. You slipped on the beautiful midnight blue dress with a belt that held and array of gems in the middle that Jumin had custom made (trust fund kid) to hug you in the right places. You twirled in the mirror and for a moment just by looking at yourself, you took your own breath away. 

You stepped out of the bedroom and Jumin's jaw dropped at the sight of you. "Kitten I must say you do look absolutely beautiful, shall we go?" You nodded and Jumin took your arm in his and led you to the limousine (tRusT fUnD kId). You greeted Driver Kim as you got in. You two were going to a charity even outside of the normal RFA charity events. The whole way there Jumin kept trying to steal kisses from you. "Jummminn, you're going to ruin my lipstick." You whined. "Sorry kitten its just you're so beautiful. How did I get lucky enough to have a girlfriend like you?" You blushed and took out a makeup wipe to get rid of any lipstick on Jumin's face. 

 

When you arrived some business men stole Jumin for a while. You wandered around, made some small chat with the guests making sure to be polite and kind. Soon after you went to get a drink in the corner of the building you heard someone very familiar behind you. "How did a person like you get into a party like this huh?" You froze, petrified of the voice. It was your ex. Memories began to flood back of the horrible times your ex abused you. One time he threw a vase at you because he was allergic to flowers, you ended up with in the hospital with a load of cuts from the shards and you ended up staying in the hospital for a couple days due to blood loss. "I-I'm not here a-alone." You spoke with a shaking voice. "Whatever I don't care whether you came with someone or not, you're coming home with me." In the distance you spotted Jumin and prayed he would lock eyes with you. Your ex grabbed you by the arm and pulls you. Like hard. When Jumin looked around to find you the gods answered your plea and he locked eyes with you, seeing the fear encompassed in them. 

You fought back against your ex trying to stall time until Jumin reached to you. Your ex grew angry and slapped you across your face. It echoed through the building and everyone stopped talking to see what had happened. Bright red was painted onto your face from his slap. That's it. Jumin was PISSED. He was on top of your ex and punched him multiple times in the face. You had to pull Jumin off of him and security kicked your ex out of the event. 

"Kitten are you hurt?" Jumin softly spoke cupping your face into his hands. "Who was that man?" "It was m-my e-ex." You spoke shaken from the scene. You told Jumin about the times your ex abused you and Jumin sued your ex getting him thrown in prison. Looks like you won't be seeing him any time soon. When you and Jumin left you thanked the host and hostess and went home for some 'fun time' *wink wonk* ;)


	3. Jaehee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all know Momma Jaehee bouta kick some ass.

You looked at yourself in the mirror checking your outfit to make sure it was appropriate. You and Jaehee were going to a coffee tasting event to try new flavors and maybe get ideas for new drinks. "Ready to go dear?" Jaehee's sweet voice rang through the apartment. "I'm almost done." You replied. Once you were satisfied with your look you headed downstairs to find a beaming Jaehee. She had on a classy white blouse, a black pencil skirt, brown pantyhose, black heels and her hair was tied up in a perfect bun. You had on A champagne colored blouse, a gray pencil skirt, a gray blazer, black high heels and your hair was up in a ponytail. "Ready to go love?" You spoke as you offered your arm to hers. "Absolutely." Jaehee linked her arm with yours. It took you guys about an hour to get to the hotel where the event was being held. 

When you both walked in the strong aroma of coffee hit you like a tidal wave. "Smells delicious!" Exclaimed Jaehee. You took her hand and laced your fingers together. 

 

*Later*

 

Jaehee was talking with a woman exchanging facts about coffee when you said you were going to go look around. "Don't go far love." Jaehee said with caution. You were going from table to table trying new flavors, some sweet and some bitter. That's when you noticed her. Your abusive ex. You accidentally locked eyes with her and turned on your heel heading towards Jaehee (bcuz u know Jaehee will kick her ass 4 u) "Ayannnno!" Your ex's voice rang out. You were so close to Jaehee but your ex grabbed you by the arm forcing you to look at her. "Um hello Mei." You said swallowing hard. "I didn't know you liked coffee?" Mei hinted at your almost empty cup. "Oh looks like its almost empty, well I can help you with that." Before you could say 'what' your ex went to the nearest table grabbed a steaming hot kettle of coffee and dumped it on you in one swift movement. "That's what you get for leaving me you bitch!" Your ex screamed. Jaehee noticed this and wanted to see what had happened. When she saw your ex cackling and you covered in piping hot coffee, tears running down your face she was angry. Before you could blink Jaehee swiftly kicked your ex in the ribs then pinned her down to the floor. (don't even ask how she can kick in a god damn pencil skirt) "If I ever see you near Ayano again, your life is going to be hell." (Woah jaehee up in here with the intimidating threats) Jaehee hissed into your ex's ear. Jaehee got off of your ex and she scrambled to the nearest exit. "Dear I think its about time we go home." Jaehee spoke. You nodded in reply and went home. "Who was that woman?" Jaehee asked once you were in the safety of your shared home. You explained all the terrible things that Mei did to you while you guys were dating. Including the time she forced you to prostitution so you could pay for her drug habit. "Ayano can we please take some legal action, I hate to think that someone as horrible as her is still out in the public." Jaehee said while hugging/cuddling you. In a week your ex was given a sentence in prison. You felt as if a large weight has been lifted off of your body. You lived your life in peace knowing that your terrible ex was locked up and not getting out anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just want to say holy heck what?! 25 kudos already?!?! I'm so grateful that people actually are reading what I write. Thank you so much!! ٩(๑ᵒ̴̶̷͈᷄ᗨᵒ̴̶̷͈᷅)I♪(^∇^*)


	4. Saeyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are killing me with happiness. Literally when AO3 sends me emails saying that I have new comments or people have left kudos on my story I freak the hell out. I get so excited to know u guys like what I write!!!!

You were at the planetarium with Saeyoung waiting for the show to start. Saeyoung suckered you into going with him and it was really cheesy because the name of the show was "Love in Space" (wait wot) You saw a shadowy figure come into view and told Saeyoung to be quiet. "Ahem ladies and gentlemen welcome!" You instantly recognized that voice. It was your ex, he was the speaker for today's show?! You internally screamed and gripped Saeyoung's hand tight and it took him a moment to realize that it was your ex, (because lets be honest he knows about every ex you ever had #hacker4lyfe) "I would like to acknowledge one person in particular that is currently in this very room." You quivered and hid your face because your ex isn't the best person. One time you took a little bit longer to curl your hair and he grabbed the curler and burned your arm with it, you still had the scar. 

 

"You may be wondering who is this mysterious person I'm talking about is, well that person is.... Ayano!" Your breath hitched and you froze, slowly dying inside. How did he know that you were there?! Your ex continued "That bitch left me and is now paying a guy to date her. Isn't she a slut ladies and gentlemen?" Your ex growled obviously wanting to ruin your reputation. A beam of light shined over you and Saeyoung clearly defining where you were. The crowd gasped and booed at you and Saeyoung. Saeyoung had enough bullshit from your ex. He got out his phone and hacked into the lights that were supposed to be 'stars', Saeyoung rearranged them to have a big arrow pointing to your ex and on top read 'fucking liar'. The crowd burst out laughing and it took a moment for your ex to realize that they were laughing at him. "What the fuck?! Screw all of you!!!" He screamed before storming out. 

 

"God Seven Zero Seven!! Thank you for protecting me!!" You exclaimed seeing the soft blush paint his face in happiness. "Anything for my space princess." He replied. When you two went home Saeyoung made this guy's life hell. He hacked into his bank account and made sure that all his cards were declined even if he got new ones, he hacked into the school your ex was enrolled in and made sure he failed every. Single. Class. Saeyoung also dug up some dirt about him and made sure that the info was 'accidentally' publicly announced. After Saeyoung finished his 'dirty work' he waited on you hand and foot to make you feel better from your stupid ex. "You know...." You started. "If you really want to make me feel better....." You hinted slowly lifting up your shirt just a bit. "I can think of a way for you to make you and me feel better." You said in a seductive tone, while lifting your shirt over your head and tossing towards the couch. Saeyoung.exe is not responding. I repeat, SAEYOUNG.EXE IS NOT RESPONDING. Saeyoung looked at you and was speechless because you were wearing his favorite bra (it was galaxy... Nerd) and holy damn you had such a good body shape. Saeyoung picked you up bridal style and headed to your guy's bedroom while screaming "TO THE BED!" Lets just say you both had one of the best nights of your life. (wink wonk.... Again ✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting I was browsing the Internet to get ideas for new chapters.


	5. Zen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UM WHAT?!!!! HOLY YOU GUYS 105 KUDOS!!!!! IM SHOOK ٩(๑ᵒ̴̶̷͈᷄ᗨᵒ̴̶̷͈᷅)وヽ( ຶ▮ ຶ)ﾉ!!!

You cheered the loudest as Zen bowed and walked off the stage. You told Jaehee that you were going to go help Zen with his makeup and costume. She nodded and you headed backstage to find Zen tired and sweaty from the costume. You grabbed the makeup remover and began to take off the layers of makeup all while complimenting him on how he was so great and he did an awesome job. By the time Zen was in his normal clothes and had his normal face, one of the security guards walked up to him and said that fans were waiting to meet him. 

 

Zen gave a nod and held out his hand in your direction. You let him take ahold of your hand and you both went to meet Zen's fans. They took pictures with him and got his autograph, until you came to a familiar figure. You gasped and hid behind Zen. "Babe? What's wrong?" You grabbed his head and pulled him to your height and whispered "Zen babe, that's my ex, the abusive one." You pointed towards the man in the line then showed Zen your scar that ran from the outer corner of your eye and along your cheek. It was almost fully healed but if you looked close you could still see it. 

 

It was from the time your ex hit you with a mug because you accidentally put a little bit more sugar in his coffee. He threw the mug at you and you ended up with third degree burns all over your body. After he threw his coffee he hit you with his belt a couple times. 

 

Zen looked at the man in the line and called him over. "Zen oh my god!! Your the best you were so great out there tonight!!" Your ex gushed. "Get out. I never want to see you near me or Ayano ever again, or in this theater." Zen threatened. "What?" Your ex was confused but then he saw you emerge from behind Zen. "Ayano." Your ex said coldly. "Don't you dare speak her name." Zen spat. "Security!!" Zen called over security and they escorted him out of the theater. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Your ex screamed and thrashed. Once he was gone Zen finished with his fans and you two went home. 

 

Zen called Seven and asked him to make sure that all your ex's cards were declined, and that his phone was bugged. He wanted to make his life hell for what he did to you. Zen kissed your scar leaving a trail of kisses from your cheek to your neck. (HOW DID U GET THERE) You pulled him towards the bedroom and took off your shirt. (THE BEAST IS UNLEASHED) Lets just say you want be walking for a while ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing!! Thank you for 105 Kudos!! ヽ( ຶ▮ ຶ)ﾉ!!!٩(๑ᵒ̴̶̷͈᷄ᗨᵒ̴̶̷͈᷅)و


	6. V

"Jihyun! Are you ready to go?" You called out to your teal haired boyfriend "I'll be down in a minute Ayano!" He replied. You and V were going to a museum because one of V's pictures was selected to be displayed. You then shook your head and laughed. Usually it was girls that take longer to get ready, but now it was the boys who needed extra time. He better look good you thought to yourself. You looked over yourself in the mirror making sure that nothing was wrinkled and your makeup looked good. As you were doing so a familiar body pushed against your back and wrapped it's arms around your waist. "Hello Jihyun." You smiled, and turned around to face him. Your heart stopped at the sight of him. V wore his normal black glasses, a classic black suit with a muted teal tie that complimented his hair, and he had his usual white cane. "Jihyun. You look amazing." You awed. "Thank you, you look wonderful yourself." V said softly. You blushed a little bit and said "Ready to go?" V held out his arm and you gracefully took it. 

*Enter a need for speed clip because Mc's driving*

 

When you guys got to the museum it was crowded with people. "There are so many people here." You told V. V chuckled and said "This isn't the first time people have been crowded to see my work." You looked at him in shock and confusion. "You mean more of your work is displayed in museums?" You asked. V nodded and led you to a group of people that could only be identified by you as the RFA. "Hello Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen, Jumin and Saeyoung(Only members of the RFA call Seven that)!" You chirped. The RFA greeted you and V. As you were chatting you didn't even notice V slip away so when your attention was turned to the speaker you saw him. "Ahem Thank you all for coming. For those of you who have been to recent museums where my art was displayed, then you guys will be surprised at what I show you. For those of you who are joining me for the first time welcome and I hope you all enjoy." V walked over to a picture that had a red cover over it. He looked at you then pulled the cover off. You gasped. It was a half picture half silhouette of you. In the picture your hair up in a neat bun and a flower crown atop your head. You wore a body swim suit with triangles cut out at your hips. You were sitting and hugging your knees to your chest while starting at the sunset. You vividly remember the moment that picture was taken. It was during the time you and V went to Mexico. The crowd was hushed as V spoke. "This picture is very dear to be because it is a picture of the one that I love." V motioned you to come up to the stage but as you were making your was through the crowd someone grabbed your arm with force. You looked back to see your ex smirking as you. "Hello Ayano." You gulped and tried to get away but your ex was digging his nails into your forearm causing you to whimper in pain. 

 

"What do you want?" You asked. "I want you back. Come back to me, I promise I'll treat you better." You knew better than that. He was lying through his teeth. You suddenly had a flash back to the time he threw a knife at you because he was sick of your bitchy self in his apartment. You pulled away from him but he twisted your arm. You looked to the RFA for help but they were busy talking. You looked to V for help and he got the message. V was walking to you with security behind him. Your ex didn't even notice it until a security guard grabbed him from behind. "What the hell! Let go of me!" He yelled. V spoke in a calm tone "I never want to see you near Ayano or me ever again. You are banned from coming to any museum that had my work in it." Trying to do damage your ex grabbed a wine glass and threw it at you. it shattered and cut you in various places. V lost his cool and whacked your ex with his cane a couple times. Your ex was kicked out and V took you to another room the tended to your wounds. Zen ran to get the medical kit and Yoosung was examining what cuts were going to need stitches. Jumin called an ambulance and explained that they needed to be fast. You ended up with stitches along your arm down your leg and across your cheek. The medical team looked over you once more to make sure they didn't miss anything and then left. V walked up stage and said "Sorry ladies and gentlemen we had an accident," he spoke into the mic. "Would my love join me up here?" You walked over to V and he held your hand. "Ayano when you joined the organization I was skeptical at first and was still in my hole of depression from Rika. But you came into my life and dug me out of that hole. You are the light of my life and I don't know where I would be without you. So Ayano." V got down on one knee and you started to tear up. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a silver band ring with a diamond in the middle and small diamonds that where on either sides of the middle diamond. You began to cry and the audience was hushed. "Ayano Aishi will you be mine forever?" V softly asked. At this point you had tears running down each side of your face. "I will Jihyun." You sniffled. The crowed cheered and the RFA came up to congratulate you two. It was a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG CAN WE TAKE A MOMENT TO APPRECIATE THIS LIL CINNAMON BUN Ok calm down admin jeez. Im sorry for making you guys wait. I had a hard time coming up with ideas for V and Saeran but here it is!


	7. Saeran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse for my absence of writing. (´-﹏-`；) sowwy. But good news!! I'm starting a male!mc version of this requested by an amazing user and im starting Rfa + V and Saeran marriage proposals since I've been wanting to do that for so long! (even though I kinda already did V's I'm doing his again! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧)

"Saerannnnnnnnn lets go somewhere." You moaned while laying on your shared bed. Saeran had been non-stop working for over 6 hours. Over those six hours you managed to clean the house you shared with Saeran and Saeyoung, you cooked dinner, did all the laundry, managed to feed Saeyoung and Saeran (after forcing Saeyoung and coaxing Saeran with kisses), and you restocked the kitchen with groceries. 

"Hold on Ayano I promise just give me one more hour then we'll go out for a walk in the park ok?" Saeran said not even moving a muscle. "Ok then wake me up when your done." You said in return. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, princess, we can go out now, I'm done work." You heard Saeran whisper into your ear. "Mm Saeran?" You slowly got up and when it clicked into your mind that he could go out with you, you sat straight up and hugged him. "Lets go for that walk!" You said excitedly. 

 

"Its such a beautiful day out." You said taking in the fresh air. In the bunker the air wasn't like the outdoors air, so it felt good to be out. Saeran held you close by the waist and you layed your head on his shoulder. You noticed a mini donut truck close by "Saeran! Lets go get mini donuts!" You exclaimed. "Anything for you babe." Saeran said as he kissed the top of your head. 

 

You ordered a small bucket of mini donuts for you and Saeran to share when you suddenly felt uneasy. "Princess are you alright?" Saeran asked raising one eyebrow. "I-I'm ok" Saeran went back to paying and you started to mumble to yourself. Your thoughts were cut off by a voice. "Well well well. Ayano. Nice to see you again" the voice from behind you said. You turned around silently praying it wasn't your abusive ex. One time you made his bath too hot so he held your head under the burning water. You almost drowned but at the last minute he let go of you. You gasped for air but to this day it still haunts you. 

 

"What d-do you want" You stuttered. "I'm taking you back, no matter what you say." Saeran finished paying and lets just say seeing the love of his life being fiercely grabbed by some asshole, well he wasn't happy. "What the fuck are you doing asshole?!" Saeran yelled at your ex. "Wait what the fuck?! You actually left me for some emo ass?! Hahaha what the hell did you do man? Rob a Hot Topic? Hey bud how much did she pay you? Huh? You know Ayano you've always been the whore you are now." You ex sneered. You could tell Saeran had enough, but even though your ex was a terrible person you didn't want Saeran to go to jail for killing anyone. "Saeran please don't." You told him. "Princess its ok I won't." He reassured you. "What the fuck are you guys talking about." Your ex snapped. "Listen buddy, I don't care who the hell you think you are but no one, and I mean NO ONE touches Ayano." Saeran pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket and in one swift move pointed it at your ex. Your ex let go of you and judging by the dark spot in the from of his pants, you think he pissed himself. "Ok ok ok I'll stay away please don't do this man." You walked over to Saeran and locked lips with him for a long time. "I don't want to ever see your ass near me or Ayano ever again? You got that?" Saeran threatened. "Yea man I got that." "Now get the hell out of here." Saeran yelled while waving around his gun. Your ex scrambled to get out of your guy's territory ASAP. "Here princess." Saeran handed you the mini donuts and you two shared them while walking back home. 

 

"Who was he?" Saeran questioned. "Uhm well," you hesitated. "That was my abusive ex." You said. You explained all the terrible things your ex did to you while you lived with him. And judging by Saeran's expression he was sad and mad. Sad of what you had to go through because he went through a traumatic phase himself, and mad because of your dickhead of an ex. Saeran kissed you and lead you to your room to cuddle on the bed. In the morning you woke up and felt that Saeran was out of bed. He was at his computer typing as always. Not wanting to disturb him you pecked him ok the cheek then went to go make breakfast. Little did you know Saeran was actually making your ex's life hell. Hacking his phone, hacking his cards, releasing private info to the public, and exposing your ex to the media. No one was going to put Ayano through hell and get away with it. 

 

Later Saeran joined you and Saeyoung for breakfast. "Hi babe!" You greeted him with a smile which he blushed at. "Hey bro." Saeyoung greeted him. "I was wondering what were you working on? You seem to have a grudge on someone. I mean judging by your work." Saeyoung explained. At this you raised an eyebrow. "Oh it was just some side work for a job." Saeran quickly explained. You nodded your head and when you went back to eating Saeran spot Saeyoung a death glare that clearly said 'Shut up before I rip your tongue out of your mouth' Later Saeran explained to Saeyoung what he did. 

 

As you where cleaning up, two hands grabbed your waist from behind. "Hello Saeran." You said as you laid your head against his neck. "I can take a break now. Want to go cuddle?" Saeran asked. "As soon as I finish." Saeran helped you so you could be done faster. That afternoon you spent your time cuddling ad Saeran played with your hair. Soon the afternoon became night and you slept peacefully knowing that Saeran would protect his princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Second series of MM oneshots! Whooooo! Sorry if you don't like what I wrote I'm still new to AO3 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
